If Happened on a Summer Day
by Tayna Nascimento
Summary: Era verão, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge estavam cuidando do jardim a mando da senhora Weasley. Enquanto isso Gina observa o amor da sua vida pela janela do seu quarto: Harry Potter.


_**If Happened on a Summer Day **_

_Para Mônica minha amiga secreta do Lumus Maximum._

O dia estava claro e ensolarado. O sol estava no meio do céu quase sem nuvens, mas eu ainda podia sentir a leve brisa tocar a minha pele.

Eu estava sentada na janela do meu quarto, quase 15 metros do chão, mas eu já estava acostumada, coisa que acontece quando se é criada com mais seis irmãos.

Olhei para o jardim da Toca e vi Harry, Rony, Hermione e os gêmeos cuidando do jardim. Fechei os olhos por um instante e o maravilhoso aroma de grama recém cortada invadiu o meu subconsciente. Abri os olhos e vi o causador das minhas insônias: Harry Potter.

Por mais que essa paixão de longa data estivesse me matando aos pouco eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Parece até que eu gosto de sofrer. Essa ferida aberta que não cicatriza, apenas abre cada vez mais com o tempo.

Tudo poderia ser tão fácil... Se eu não fosse a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele. A mesma garotinha que tinha uma paixonite infantil pelo herói do mundo bruxo.

Mas infelizmente é assim que ele me vê.

Desde o verão passado eu e o Harry ficamos mais amigos. Isso talvez seja alguma coisa. Mas não. O Harry sempre vai me ver assim e eu sempre irei sofrer calidamente por esse amor não retribuído.

Harry levantou um pouco o corpo e olhou para Fred e depois para Jorge, que eu nem tinha percebido que estavam ao seu lado.

- AGORA RONY! – gritou Harry quando se levantou e saiu correndo com um balde nas mãos e os gêmeos logo atrás dele.

Rony segurou Hermione por trás enquanto a mesma se debatia e gritava já sabendo o que á esperava. Harry e os gêmeos correram e jogaram a água do balde na Hermione e começaram a rir da cara dela. Hermione olhou pra eles com um sorriso maroto e saiu correndo atrás deles. Comecei a rir. A cena tava muito engraçada, a Hermione estava rindo e correndo atrás deles enquanto os mesmo quase morriam de rir. Hermione logo se deu por vencida e sentou na grama quase sem fôlego.

- Mione? Cadê a Gina? – perguntou Harry se sentando também.

- Ela esta no quarto dela. – disse Hermione. – Ela disse que precisa colocar as coisas no lugar.

- Colocar as coisas no lugar? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

- È eu também não entendi. – mentiu Hermione. Hermione sabia por que queria ficar um pouco no meu quarto, era só pra pensar e tentar entender melhor as coisas.

- GINA!!! – Harry gritou enquanto se levantava e me viu na janela.

- O QUE? – perguntei.

- Desce aqui. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Espera um pouco. – falei descendo da janela.

Fui ate o meu armário para trocar de roupa, pois eu já sabia o que aquele moreno ia fazer. Peguei e vesti uma blusinha regata vermelha, um short jeans e prendi o meu cabelo no alto. Desci as escadas correndo descalça e fui para o jardim.

- A estrela da festa chegou. – falei levantado os braços.

- Que bom Gininha. – falou Harry me abraçando.

Mas antes que eu pudesse reclamar por ele ter me chamado por aquele apelido ridículo, num reflexo rápido ele me pegou no colo.

- Me põem no chão!!! – falei enquanto me debatia em seus braços. Eu odiava quando me pegavam no colo.

Ele me levou até a beira do lago e me lançou um sorriso maroto. Na hora percebi que ele não ia me molhar com o balde.

Ele piscou pra mim e me jogou no lago. Eu só tive tempo de tampar o nariz antes sentir a água gelada bater nas minhas costas.

- Eu to viva!!! – falei quando consegui ficar de pé e ouvi o riso dos meus queridos amigos em algum lugar.

Os gêmeos pegaram a Hermione no colo enquanto Rony ria sem parar.

- Não!!! – disse Hermione rindo. - Rony!!!

- Eu estou indo meu amor. – disse Rony quando os gêmeos já tinham jogada a Hermione no lago e pulado depois.

Rony correu e pulou no lago e logo em seguida o Harry também pulou. Rony nadou ate onde Hermione estava e colocou apenas a cabeça para fora da água, fingindo estar se afogando.

- Mione, Mione meu amor estou me afogando. – falou com a voz fingidamente esganiçada e Hermione o olhou preocupada. – Acho que preciso de boca á boca. – falou Rony fazendo biquinho e Hermione começou a rir se jogando nos braços do namorado o beijado.

- Vamos apagar o fogo desses dois. – falou Fred quando ele e Jorge começaram a jogar água nos dois.

Comecei a rir, era bom saber que eles estavam juntos e felizes depois de tudo o que passaram. Rony e Hermione eram como gato e rato. Viviam brigando pelos motivos mais banais.

Senti alguém me abraçar por trás. Eu não precisa me virar pra saber quem era, o batimento acelerado do meu coração já me dizia claramente.

Encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu podia ouvir o martelar de seu coração estranhamente acelerado contra a minha bochecha.

- No que você esta pensando? – perguntou Harry me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Parecia evidente que o meu estado de humor não era dos melhores. Mas eu não podia falar o motivo: Ele.

- Nada de mais. – tentei parecer indiferente, mas eu sabia que falharia. Harry sabia reconhecer quando eu mentia.

- Não parece ser nada de mais. Me fala...

- Serio... Não é nada. – falei saindo dos seus braços enquanto Harry me olhava com a testa enrugada de preocupação. – Nada mesmo. - falei olhando em seus olhos e me virei para sair de perto dele. Mas o que aconteceu á seguir não estava em meus planos.

Pisei numa pedra lisa, indo direto para um tombo e um grito agudo saiu da minha garganta. Mas algo me segurou brutamente antes que fosse de encontro ao chão.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, não sei se era por causa do quase tombo ou por que o meu corpo estava totalmente colado ao de Harry.

Ele me segurava pela cintura e eu segurava com força desnecessária seus braços. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo junto ao meu. Seu hálito fresco passando pelos lábios entre aberta me deixando tonta. Eu podia ver seus lábios indo de vagar de encontro aos meus. Eu podia ver o mundo parar de girar e os fogos de artifício explodindo em varias cores através meus olhos fechados.

Era um beijo calmo e tímido. Não existia nada a minha volta, não havia chão. Parecia que eu estava flutuando no mais perfeito paraíso. O paraíso existente apenas nos meus sonhos.

Ouvi um barulho estranho ao fundo, parecia... Palmas? Me separei do meu paraíso procurando pelo barulho.

Os meus amáveis e queridos amigos, e irmãos, estavam batendo palmas e assoviando. Por um momento fiquei irritada. Como eles podiam estragar o meu paraíso?

Olhei incrédula para eles, mas um riso baixo me chamou atenção. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado, as bochechas coradas e um sorriso que poderia iluminar o mundo. Não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Bom Harryzinho já que agora você esta com a nossa irmãzinha nos temos que ter uma conversinha. – Disse Fred enquanto ele, Jorge e Rony tiravam Harry dos meus braços o levando pra fora do lago.

- Rony... – Disse Harry

- Tudo bem cara. Se você gosta dela de verdade, beleza. Mas se eu ver ela chorando por sua causa... – Rony fechou o punho e olhou para o Harry de uma maneira assustadora. – Você é um homem morto Potter. – Dessa vez os gêmeos o ajudaram na ameaça. Fiquei com dó dele, Harry engoliu em seco e deu um passo pra trás.

- Rony. O que agente conversou?- Disse Hermione com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé atrás do Harry.

- Ta, foi só um aviso. – disse Rony dando um suspiro cansado. Hermione riu e o abraçou.

- È bom saber que vocês finalmente se acertaram. – disse Hermione.

- Mas nós não... Estamos juntos. – tive um pouco de dificuldade de dizer aquilo. Harry olhou pra mim com os olhos tristes. – Ainda. – murmurei envergonhada sem conseguir fita-lo.

- Hãm... Rony, você não tem que terminar nada não? – falou Hermione. Fiz uma nota mental para agradecer á ela depois.

- Hãm?!- perguntou Rony e Hermione lhe deu um cutucão. – Ah, claro. Fred e Jorge agente têm que terminar o... Negocio lá.

- Vamos, eu ajudo vocês. – falou Hermione os arrastando pra algum lugar longe dali.

O silencio que se seguiu foi insuportável, Harry olhava pra mim e eu olhava pra ele, mas não dizíamos nada. Eu tinha medo de falar alguma bobagem.

- Gina , olha eu...

- Harry, eu... – falamos no mesmo momento e caímos na gargalhada.

Eu estava muito confusa. Por que ele tinha me beijado? Ou será que eu o beijei e não percebi? Mas ele retribuiu de qualquer jeito não foi?

- Gi? – disse Harry me tirando do meu traze.

- Hamm... Desculpe. Eu me distrai.

Ele esticou a mão para que eu a pegasse e entrelacei os meus dedos nos dele. Harry sorriu e me puxou pra seu peito. Suspirei me aconcheguei em seu peito másculo sobre a camiseta molhada.

Estava tudo tão certo. Parecia que finalmente eu estava onde eu devia estar. Em seus braços... Sua pele quente fazendo contato com a minha. Tudo estava perfeito. O meu inferno pessoal, aquele que me tomava todas as noites, tinha se tornado paraíso num passe de mágica.

Mas eu não podia me iludir. Tudo estava bom de mais pra ser verdade. Eu tinha que ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

Tirei o meu rosto do seu peito somente para lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- O que? – ele parecia mais confuso ainda.

- Você me beijou.

- Sim.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e afagou a minha bochecha com os dedos.

- Por que você me deixa louco. – disse Harry rindo. – Você me enlouqueceu Ginevra. – disse Harry e eu corei, eu até gostava do meu nome quando ele falava. – Você não sai da minha cabeça. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Eu não acreditava que era verdade. Senti algo dentro de mim explodir de felicidade e me deu uma vontade louca de sair gritando.

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Harry parecia confuso.

- Eu disse alguma coisa? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Eu sabia que eu era irresistível. – falei convencida e ele sorriu.

- Então... Você... Gosta de mim? – perguntou Harry enquanto secava as minhas lagrimas com a ponta do dedo. Aquela era a pergunta mais ridícula que ele poderia me fazer depois de tudo.

- Sim... – falei corando.

- Serio?! A Mione me disse no quarto ano que você...

- Era mentira. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. – ele olhou pra mim sem entender. – È que quando eu... – parei de falar de dei um suspiro cansado se conseguir encará-lo. – É constrangedor falar isso em voz alta, ainda mais pra você.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de falar nada pra mim... Acabei de admitir que sou louco por você. – ele parou de falar e ergueu o meu queixo com delicadeza me forçando á encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes e hipnóticos estavam claros, me transmitindo todo carinho e ternura que eu pensava não existir.

Ainda fiquei em silencio apenas olhando em seus olhos tentando te desvendar. Ele parecia sincero. A verdade é que eu ainda tinha medo que o que ele sentia por mim fosse só atração ou coisa assim.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você. – disse ele e eu me assustei. Será que ele leu os meus pensamentos ou coisa assim? Bom não importa. Por que eu não tinha mais duvidas.

Atirei os meus braços em dele pescoço e o beijei. Ele sorriu entre meus lábios e eu também.

- Me conta. – pediu ele quando nos separamos com a testa encostada na mim.

- Você vai rir.

- Não vou. Eu prometo.

Dei um suspiro cansado e comecei o meu relato.

- Quando... Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez na estação, eu... Eu me apaixonei por você. – eu tinha certeza que estava corando e enterrei a minha cabeça em seu peito envergonhada. Mas ele não riu e eu continuei. – No começo eu pensei que fosse uma paixonite infantil pelo herói do mundo bruxo. Foi ai que a Mione te disse que eu não gostava mais de você. – parei de falar por um instante as lagrimas traiçoeiras inundando os meus olhos. – No começo eu realmente pensei que fosse verdade e me forcei a acreditar que sim. Eu continuei pensando em você. Ai eu comecei a ver você e a Cho. E eu tive certeza que o que sentia por você não era nenhuma paixonite nem nada assim. Era algo mais forte, algo que eu nem sabia o que era. E eu tinha que me contentar ver você de longe e só isso.

- Por quê? – me perguntou ele.

- Eu sou a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. E você não gosta de mim do mesmo jeito. – falei ainda com vergonha sem conseguir fita-lo.

Ele segurou o meu rosto entre suas mãos, eu fechei os olhos sem conseguir encará-lo. Eu sabia que era uma atitude infantil mais foi involuntário.

- Gi abre os olhos. – pediu ele. Abri um olho devagar para ver sua expressão. Seu sorriso perfeito me deixou tonta e eu sorri bobamente. – Sua boba, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você entender?

- Entender o que? Eu sei que você gosta de mim. – falei olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você. – falou ele e as palavras soaram como musica pra mim. A mais perfeita canção. – Será que é tão difícil entender isso? – falou ele mais consigo mesmo do que pra mim.

- Eu pensei que você fosse apaixonado pela Cho.

- Talvez... No começo mais... – Harry parou de falar e olhou pra mim.

- Mais o que? – perguntei curiosa.

- Depois eu vi como você olhava pra mim, daquela maneira tão intensa. Vi como você ficava frágil quando brigava com o Dino e me dava uma vontade louca de te abraça, de te proteger. Vi você sorrir e eu ficava radiante com isso. – ele falava aquilo de uma maneira tão certa, as palavras soavam naturalmente. Ele dizia tudo com muita certeza. - Quando você sorria, cantava ou ate mostrava a língua pra mim eu sentia algo estranho, diferente e forte. Ai eu percebi que o que eu sentia pela Cho era só atração. Nada mais do que atração. Por você é muito mais.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios. Fechei os olhos tentando decorar cada palavra do que ele disse. Parecia tudo tão irreal. Num momento eu estou na janela do meu quarto suspirando por ele e no outro estou ouvindo ele se declarar pra mim. Dizendo que sente algo igualmente forte por mim.

- Gi?

- shhhh. – eu o interrompi. – È bom ouvir isso. To tentando decorar tudo. Você esta me atrapalhando. – falei ainda de olhos fechados e ele começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu rosto.

- Eu amo você. – murmurou ele na curva do meu pescoço e eu fiquei imóvel. Eu não esperava isso. Pisquei os olhos desnorteada e ele ergueu o rosto para me olhar. Eu devia estar em choque, pois ele estava com a testa enrugada de preocupação.

A minha visão estava embaçada, os meus olhos estavam marejados e era difícil ver o seu rosto através das lagrimas traiçoeiras que teimavam em cair pelo o meu rosto. Um sorriso largo surgiu em meus lábios e as lagrimas caiam ainda mais em meu rosto corado. Eram as três palavras que eu mais sonhara em ouvir. O meu coração parecia que ia pular do meu peito.

- Eu também amo você. – finalmente consegui dizer.

Harry me enlaçou pela cintura e me beijou. Os lábios se moldando com perfeição aos meus. O sorriso aparecendo sobre os meus lábios exigentes. Suspirei sobre os seus lábios e ele sorriu. Eu finalmente estava onde deveria estar, onde o meu coração e a minha alma se completavam.

Algo gelado caiu na minha bochecha. Me separei de seus lábios e passei a mão sobre a minha bochecha enquanto sentia mais uma gota gelada tocar a minha pele. Era água. Olhei pra o céu onde mais gotas caiam. Comecei a rir bobamente e Harry me acompanhou.

- Merlin! Ta chovendo. – falei e comecei a girar, pulando feliz por finalmente estar chovendo.

Harry me levantou no colo e começou a me girar. Desta vez eu não reclamei deixando a chuva nos molhar ainda mais. Fazia tempo que não chovia e o tempo estava muito abafado. Era bom finalmente sentir o ar fresco e o cheiro de terra molhada. Melhor ainda quando estava nos braços dele.

Harry finalmente me colocou no chão e me beijou. Um beijo calmo, terno cheio de carinho e amor. Era tudo muito certo, como a chuva que caia no fim de um dia de verão.

A água caia em nossos corpos me trazendo a paz, a serenidade e a certeza de que tudo era real. Tudo pode acontecer em um dia de verão...

N/A: Oiiii meus amores!!!

Essa é a primeira fic que eu posto e é dedicada inteiramente para a Mony, minha amiga e amiga secreta do fórum Lumus Maximum.

E... O que vocês acharam??? *-*

È mais uma versão do primeiro beijo de Harry e Gina. Mas de um jeitinho diferente... hahaha.

Por favor me mandem reviews!!!!!!

Beijos,

* Thá Potter


End file.
